Fall into darkness
by XDreamcaster 64
Summary: Link encounters strange creatures, as his world plunges into darkness.


This is my first chapter of my fist published fic. I can't help feeling it's a bit short but, I think it ends et a good point, if I had gone on I probably would have given to much away, never good for an opening chapter.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Link was fishing down by the riverside, it was a calm summer afternoon and the birds were pleasantly chirping away up in the trees. The sound of the gently flowing water made everything so peaceful, this was Link's favourite place to relax, his fishing rod was bobbing casually on the river's flow not that Link noticed, he was drawn to the beauty of the clouds overhead, everything seemed right in the world. All of a sudden the birds stopped chirping and filled the sky, Link lay in awe at the sight of the creatures taking flight, it was truly a beautiful scene. There was a faint rumble in the ground, Link dismissed it as nothing important then, he heard a thunderous noise, it sounded strange, alien to this area. Suddenly the sky plunged into darkness. Link, startled, looks round dropping his fishing rod in the process. Another noise, this time louder and strange than the one previous. Link leapt to his feet and hurried in search of the disturbance.

Link soon arrived at an open field and noticed and strange creature stand atop a hill in the distance, carefully he drew his bow and prepared an arrow while making his way closer to his target, all the time aware that there could be more of these creatures close by. Link crept across the field desperately trying not to draw attention to himself, he did not know how dangerous these monsters could be. He reached a safe place which could provide him with a clear shot at the creature. Link raised his bow and in an instant sent an arrow hurtling toward its victim, Link knew that if he was of target the creature would easily be able to sound the alarm before it could be dispatched. The arrow was mere feet away from its target now, Link couldn't help but feel as though time had slowed to a crawl, if the creature didn't kill him the anticipation from the shot would. Link watched as the arrow head glinted in the remaining light, he prayed the monster would not notice this and then, impact. The shimmer of light was replaced by a torrent of red. The creature collapsed, rolling down the hill, lifeless. Not been one to tempt fate Link hurriedly made his was to the trees right of him, he could make out a small group of the creatures moving along the old dirt road. It was only a matter of time before this patrol discovered the body at the foot of the hill.

Even though it was only a small patrol Link knew there was no way he could take them all on, patience was the best option. He had to observe the enemy, analyse any weaknesses they may possess. Link lay in the shadows wondering where these monstrous creatures had come from he could almost make out what he believed to be faces, and claws, three of them, these creatures had three large claws stretching from the end of each arm. This wasn't going to be easy. Link gazed at the dark masses in absolute bewilderment, in all his travels he had never seen such things as this. Their bodies were bulging and rumpled with an eerie purple light pulsating vibrantly along the black flesh in places you would expect to see blood vessels on humans.

The sky had grown increasingly dark, to the point that the creatures pulsating purple was the only source of illumination. The leader of the creatures suddenly stopped, Link felt a cold shiver rush down his spine, slowly the creature tilted its hideous head upwards and then, snapped it round starring straight at Link. Link hoped had had not been detected, he wanted to move but the increasing cold seemed to freeze him in place. Were the creatures doing this?

He was out of time, the creatures had started to move in on him.

* * *

So, that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you liked some part of it or at least found it to be an interesting distraction.


End file.
